The new variety of geranium plant was discovered by applicant as a sport in a bed of zonal geraniums known by the varietal name of Veronica, (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,054). The discovery was made in May 1985 in applicant's greenhouse near Graterford, Pa.
The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings at applicant's greenhouse in Graterford, Pa., and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced at that location. It has retained its distinctive characteristics through successive reproduction.
The new variety, when grown in a greenhouse in Graterford, Pa., using natural light and 62.degree. F. night temperatures and 70.degree. F. day temperatures has a response time of six weeks from a well-rooted cutting to a flowering plant in a 4-inch (10 cm) pot.